customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
BJ's Scooter Ride (battybarney2014's version)
BJ's Scooter Ride is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot BJ rides his scooter around the park during the Annual Scooter Race. Barney shows BJ and his friends to ride scooters. Educational Theme: Riding a Scooter Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # Together, Together # Riding a Scooter # Why Can't I? # I Can Do It! # A Friend Like You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Baby Bop and Riff are mentioned in this episode. * This is the first Season 11 episode to air in 2008. Quotes Quote 1 * Ryan: Hey, guys! * Kids: Hi, Ryan. * Ryan: Look what I got. * Olivia: A scooter! * Tracy: Wow! * Ryan: We are going to have a special annual scooter race in the park. Don't you think, Barney? * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Hi! What a great scooter, Ryan. * Ryan: Yup. This scooter is for riding around the park. * Marcos: We can ride scooters, too! * BJ: Hi, guys! * Barney: It's BJ! Hi, BJ! * Kids: Hi! * BJ: Hi, guys! Quote 2 * Barney: What are you doing, BJ? * BJ: Barney, I'm riding a scooter. * Melanie: Riding a scooter? * Amy: BJ is riding a scooter for the big race. * Megan: The big race is fun for riding scooters! * Tyler: Me too. * BJ: I remembered when I played a game of baseball, basketball, football and soccer. * Barney: But, BJ, You don't remembered these sports and games. You need to ride a scooter. * BJ: A scooter? Watch this! Quote 3 * Eva: You're so great at your scooter, didn't you, BJ! * BJ: Can I ride around the park, Barney, please? * Barney: Why certainly. * BJ: Here I go! * (BJ rides his scooter faster) * Eva: BJ, stop! Not so fast! * BJ: Ay-yi-yi! I rode it too fast! (stops) Phew! Made it! * Eva: Why can't you ride your scooter, BJ? * Megan: What's wrong, BJ? * BJ: I can't ride it because I rode my scooter so fast. I'm sorry. Quote 4 * Barney: That's okay, BJ. You can do it yourself. * BJ: Myself? Really? I guess so. * Barney: Right. Quote 5 * Ryan: Let's get ready for the race! * Kids: Okay. * Barney: (chuckles) Sounds great! * BJ: I love races! * Barney: Everybody got your scooters? * BJ and Kids: Yes! * Barney: Is everybody ready? * BJ: I'm ready to ride my scooter, Barney! * Barney: On your mark...get set...go! * (BJ and kids ride their scooters all around the park) * Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)